


Quiet Observation

by Itzbbop



Series: Ratchet's Rescue Center (Cybertron's Wildlife Rescue) [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Seekers, Seekers just being plain adorable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, carrier seekers, he loves his seeker children, just cuddly seekers, ratchet is a total mom, sire seekers, there's no smut in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzbbop/pseuds/Itzbbop
Summary: every few months, seekers go into their reproductive cycles, and are usually separated to prevent overpopulation in the reserve.this time though, the sires are acting a lot different, and loads of fluff insures.
Relationships: OC/OC/OC
Series: Ratchet's Rescue Center (Cybertron's Wildlife Rescue) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Quiet Observation

Ratchet certainly didn’t think it was normal or possible, but- well- here he was, barricaded on every side by a pack of sire seekers. Here's the kicker, all of them were in a rut cycle, and all of them were usually highly territorial and aggressive to outsiders.

Even in usual circumstances, the sires tended to be less touchy-feely than their carriers, only showing any real affection to them. Now though, Ratchet was currently in the middle of a sire seeker cuddle pile, being groomed like he was one of their carriers. One of the sires had his head laying in the medic’s lap, purring loudly as his helm finals were pet with expert gentleness. He heard quiet little trills, likely the sires calling for their mates or each other.

He just didn't understand; he’d always observed sires to be a lot less cuddly than this. The large sire rubbing up against his side was able to contradict that, however. He debated on comming someone, but decided against it. He might as well observe this odd behavior while he could.

He was even more surprised when Steelrun, easily one of the largest and most powerful sires he'd ever came into contact with, laid down against his other side and snuggled into him softly. The massive seeker was covered in scars from his time in the wild, and one of his optics was slightly faded. He looked tough as nails, but Ratchet knew he was a big softie under that thick, weathered plating.

Surprisingly, Steelrun was bonded to Songbird and Nightfall, two smaller seekers. Songbird was their carrier, who was currently in a heat cycle with the other carriers on the reserve. Nightfall, the other sire, was being groomed by Steelrun. He was fairly young, slightly older than Songbird. Ratchet had raised him from a newborn, and had watched him grow and mature, pleased to find out that he had ended up trined with Songbird. They were perfect for one another, him and the carrier were young and naive, and Steelrun balanced them both out. Ratchet had yet to let them try for a litter, but he suspected that when their reproductive cycle happened again, he wouldn't keep them separated. 

Ratchet smiled softly as Nightfall stood up from his spot beside Steelrun, and deposited himself in the unoccupied side of his lap. He took to grooming Ratchet’s neck, purring loudly and kneading his chest plates with filed down claws. Ratchet took to petting one of his wings, smiling wider as he started trilling at him. 

“What’s up with you guys today? You stopped cuddling up to me years ago,”

The small sire whined softly, noting the hint of genuine concern and curiosity in his voice. He nuzzled into his adoptive guardian’s neck, slumping into his embrace.

Truth be told, he didn’t know why all the sires in rut here, including himself, were behaving the way they were. Sure, every once in awhile they would go into spells where they'd be more affectionate, usually wanting to be pet. But it was never like this, where sires cuddled each other and anyone who came into the rut-filled space. All he knew was that he missed his little carrier, who was struggling with heat that he knew he would be able to help him with. He let out a whine of frustration, subconsciously scenting Ratchet with each nuzzle of his face. 

“You gotta tell me, buddy. What's the matter?”

Nightfall hesitated before answering, voice soft and youthful.  
“Miss...Songbird...miss...carriers,”

Seekers were not known for being verbal, only really speaking when bribed or they felt like it. Nightfall was a little more vocal, however. 

“Aww- don't worry, Songbird is fine. He's currently cuddled up to a bunch of other carriers. He's alright,” Ratchet resumed the gentle strokes on his wing. Steelrun evidently decided that he wanted some love too, because he gently corralled the other Seeker with his helm in the medic’s lap away from the medic, and quickly replaced him. The seeker was so massive that his helm took up the majority of Ratchet’s thigh, and his purring was so loud it almost shook him. 

“Hey there, big guy. How are you fairing?” Ratchet could tell that his rut was pretty intense because of the strong, musky woodsmoke scent that wafted whenever he came near. Nightfall seemed to smell like lavender, and the scent was a lot less strong. Steelrun released a pleased scent as Ratchet began to pet his impressive helm finals with his free hand, nuzzling into his thigh like an oversized cat. 

He thought back to the first time he had set optics on the massive seeker, tangled in a poacher’s net, with one of his proud wings caught in a trap. He was terrified but clearly tried to hide it with aggression, optics dilated and large fangs collected into a snarl. When Ratchet got up close to him, he had tried to swipe at the medic with large claws meant for defending territory. 

If there was one thing Ratchet always admired about seekers, it was their optics. Steelrun’s optics had been wide with fear and dread, and he had watched those red, fiery optics grow hazy and half lidded as a sedative ran through his system, numbing pain receptors along the way. 

Knowing the sire was too weak to strike him, he reached out a servo through the net, cupping the seeker’s face gently, and stroking a thumb over his scarred cheek. “Hey, big guy. It's going to be alright. Just rest for me, okay?” The seeker chirred at him softly, before going slack against the netting, optics offlining and helm falling into the palm of his servo. 

“Good seeker, that's it.”

He was brought back to the present when Nightfall wrapped one of his arms around his neck, snuggling closer to the warmth of his frame, and then promptly dropping into unconsciousness. Ratchet chuckled, earning a sleepy growl from Nightfall. Despite the offending noise, his field was calm and his soft lavender scent was nothing but content. Ratchet decided that seeker cuddles were the best, even if it were from a few rut-addled sires.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is me second work, and I just figured I'd post it! please comment and review, that'd be awesome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
